This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Glycosaminoglycans (GAGs) are linear sulfated oligosaccharides found attached to core proteins on cell surfaces, in basement membranes and extracellular matrices. These molecules are central to patterning events during animal development and function to bind many families of growth factors and growth factor receptors. Because they are sulfated, glycosaminoglycans pose unique analytical challenges. Tandem mass spectrometry of chondroitin sulfate and heparan sulfate oligosaccharides was pioneered at the BUSM Mass Spectrometry Resource, and staff act to disseminate knowledge to the scientific community. Communication through scientific talks and laboratory demonstrations are forms of dissemination and training whereby transfer of information on GAG MS takes place. Lectures and posters were presented by group members at the November 2008 Society for Glycobiology meeting and were accepted for presentation at the 2009 meeting of the American Society for Mass Spectrometry.